Ser despistado
by ravenW-97
Summary: Donde a Shu nunca le agradaría Bonnie, esa niña ruidosa que no conocía lo que era el espacio personal, o bien, donde Edgar era demasiado despistado y tuvo la mala idea de intentar ayudar a Shu con sus problemas amorosos.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—Y así todos son felices—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [solo mencionado], trama sosa y predecible, escrito muy ñoño.

 **Aclaraciones:** No sé, esto salió de la nada y pues acá estoy. El Summary esta patita, solo mencionare que no se dejen llevar por el mismo, espero sorprender aunque sea a una persona, si no es así, pues x, después de todo Raven es muy fail~.

* * *

 **SER DESPISTADO**

* * *

Recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, Shu estaba cruzado de brazos y con un ligero ceño fruncido, llevaba más de media hora en completo silencio en esa misma posición y mueca en la cara, tanto que Edgar comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Ya, dile que te gusta.

Shu apretó más los labios, sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de rojo y desvió la mirada, a cosas menos obvias y vergonzosas que solo conseguían delatarlo.

Edgar negó con la cabeza, ya ni siquiera **esta** situación era graciosa. Ah, como le agradaría volver a los viejos tiempos en que Shu no era tan _sensible_ respecto a _ciertos_ temas. La verdad, no comprendía el porqué negar lo que era más claro que el agua, ambos ya tenían doce años y fijarse en lo bonita que era una chica no debería ser extraño.

—Quizá si lo haces dejen de pelearse tanto — _Quizá_ , repitió en su mente.

Allá, a unos cuantos metros más adelante de ellos, se encontraban Bonnie y Reiji. Bonnie, de rizos rubios y nariz graciosa, niña impulsiva, tosca y efusiva, el tipo de persona que podría quedar a la perfección con Shu, por esto Edgar se preguntaba la razón de que Bonnie se llevara mejor con Reiji (y éste incluso la tolerara), mientras que con Shu llegaban a los gritos, además que ninguno podía permanecer al lado del otro en el mismo sitio por más de diez minutos.

A esta clase de complicada y extraña relación Edgar lo definía como estar en negación, al menos con lo poco que sabía del amor y con ayuda de todas esas cosas cursis escritas en los libros favoritos de su hermana Eleonor (el aburrimiento a veces le ganaba, así que los leía, con precaución por supuesto, de ningún modo quería que alguien conociera su _oscuro_ y _humillante_ secreto).

Por lo que Edgar le daría la mano a Shu, todo sea para que esos dos tontos dejarán de discutir en su presencia.

— ¡No me gusta! —replicó el rubio, con un aspecto más irritado—, es muy mandona y por si no fuera poco, ¡nunca deja en paz a Reiji! —Edgar puso los ojos en blanco, ahí estaba la respuesta a todo y sin embargo Shu, torpe, más que torpe, no la notaba. Antes de que su boca replicona y directa pudiera meterlo en problemas con Shu, su amigo continuo con sus quejas—. Reiji esto, Reiji lo otro, ¡y él no le dice nada! ¿Por qué a ella si le permite estar a su lado y a mí no? ¿será porque es como nosotros? —El humano arqueo una de sus cejas, ese _nosotros_ no lo incluía a él, ¿tal vez Shu se refería a que ellos tres eran hijos de gente rica?—, no, no es solo eso, ugh, no entiendo para nada a Reiji.

Edgar suspiro, ahí iba otra vez Shu con esa manía de hablar de su hermano menor sin importar que se saliera de tema, aunque pensando mejor las cosas, el rubio no parecía molesto de que la atención de Bonnie le estuviera siendo robada, pero de ser así ¿por qué siempre que ella corría alegre hacia donde se hallaba Reiji, Shu se enojaba?

—No es justo, yo soy su hermano y… —Edgar esperó a que el rubio terminara para tratar de convencerlo de que lo mejor sería que fuera a hablar con Bonnie, en su lugar quedo perplejo ante todas las emociones que pasaron por la cara de Shu, abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, pero la indignación del otro lo hizo callar—. ¡Lo ha tomado de la mano!

El rubio siguió con sus quejas, el cerebro de Edgar estaba a punto de explotar por lo absurdo de todo, fastidiado se sentó en el pasto y empezó a repasar todas las interacciones entre esas tres personitas creadoras de problemas y que le estaban ocasionando estrés a tan corta edad.

Sin embargo su paciencia no era tan grande como su don para no ver lo obvio.

— ¡Basta Shu, en este momento le dirás que la quieres y se acabo!

— ¡Que no me gusta Bonnie!

Así, mientras Edgar se llevó arrastrando a Shu y gritando a voz alta los supuestos sentimientos de su amigo, Bonnie rodó de la risa mientras el semblante de Reiji se oscureció y le mando una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor.

Después de tal desastre, Shu no le habló durante una semana, además de acusarlo de que era su culpa que Reiji se hubiera enojado con él.

Y así fue como Edgar decidió no intentar arreglar los problemas amorosos de Shu.

* * *

 **N/A.** Si no quedó claro, a Shu no le gusta Bonnie sino Reiji (aunque en el contexto en que lo escribí, aun no se da cuenta que quiere a su hermano de un modo poco fraternal), a Reiji de cierta forma le gusta Shu por eso al final se enojo, también está en negación, así que se enojo el doble. Yuma es muy torpe aquí, así que confundió todo. Por cierto, a Bonnie no le gusta ninguno de los tres *a ella ya la imagine con otro OC [?]*, oh, y Bonnie es un vampiro, por eso Reiji no le hace el feo como a Yuma. Sobre como terminaron todos juntitos, suelten su imaginación [?], que pensé en corto y sin detalle toda esta cosa ñoña.

En fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
